The present invention relates to the presentation of an oxygen mask or pull flag. In particular, the present invention relates to a presentation arrangement for presenting an oxygen mask or pull flag, to a system for presenting an oxygen mask or pull flag in an aircraft and to a method of presenting an oxygen mask or pull flag.
In today's commercial aircrafts, oxygen masks are provided which fall out of an overhead dispensing unit in case of a loss of cabin pressure. Usually the oxygen masks are connected to the oxygen system located in the personal service channel over the passengers seats by means of a tube.
In case there is a loss of cabin pressure or in case the oxygen system is activated otherwise, a lid closing the dispensing unit containing the oxygen masks opens and the oxygen masks fall out of the dispensing unit.
In case a passenger's seat is arranged at a distance from the next personal service channel or from the next dispensing unit of oxygen masks, there may be a problem for the person seated in such a seat to reach the oxygen mask without leaving the seat. A position of such a seat been located at a certain distance from the next oxygen mask dispensing unit is referred to as a seat at “an extreme location”. In today's aircrafts seats at such an extreme location are avoided.